


The One Where Tony Introduces His Kid To The Avengers

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Irondad One-Shots [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, technically it's peter stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: What the title says
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 570





	The One Where Tony Introduces His Kid To The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> UwUwUwuwuwu

Soft music plays on the car radio as Tony subtly bops his head to the beat. It's quiet for the most part. Barely any cars on the road. It's nice, really.

"Are we there yet?" The small boy in the backseat asks.

Tony chuckles as he watches small, wonderful little Peter from the rearview mirror. He could go as far as to call him the sunshine of his life, but that may be a bit extreme. He has thought a lot about this for a while, but now he has finally decided to Introduces his kid to his new team. Forgive him for being unsure about this. Of course he's protective of his kid. He's a Stark. Everything could happen to him. Of course Peter was extatic to hear that he would be meeting the Avengers, as he has proven to be quite the superhero fan.

"Relax kid," He says. "They'll all be there when we get there."

Peter sighs and gazes out the window as the beautiful landscape zooms past them.

"Who's you favourite?" Tony asks. "Thor is pretty cool isn't he?"

Peter nods his head excitedly as He grins. Tony can't help but smile at that. What did he do to deserve this kid?

"Not as cool as me though, obviously," Tony snickers with a playful smirk on his face that he knows Peter can see in the mirror. Peter gives him a toothy grin.

"Obviously," He says.

Tony smiles then, and doesn't stop smiling when Peter eventually dozes off. He is still smiling when they arrive at the tower.

* * *

The elevator ride up is filled with nervous, jittery energy, mostly from Peter who won't let go of his hand. He hopes they'll like him. It's hard not to like Peter though. Happy loves him, Pepper loves him and Natasha seems to adore him. Even Obadiah liked him. Or seemed to at least. It was hard explaining that Uncle Obie wasn't coming back to Peter. Peter liked him. Everyone did.

The elevator bings and the doors open. They step out and Tony removes his fancy glasses in what seems to be his signature move.

"Hello, everyone," He says, smiling.

Peter cowers behind Tony as eyes turn to look at them. He grabs onto the fabric of Tony's suit pants, clinging onto him. Tony smiles reasuringly at him and starts running his hand through his curly hair for comfort.

"Today you'll have the pleasure of meeting my son, Peter," Tony says, proudly. "He likes superheroes, drawing and science."

Peter glances at everyone as they stare at him. They look at him surprised, but when he sees Natasha smiling warmly he smiles shyly back and lets go of Tony's pants. He still holds onto him with his left hand.

"Hi," Peter says, giving a small wave and looks down at his feet, gripping his backpack strap.

"Hi," Clint says, waving back at him.

Bruce mumbles a quiet 'hi' and a small wave. A small smile washes over his face.

"Your son?" Steve asks, closing the book he had been reading and putting it on the coffee table. Nineteen Eightyfour.

"The one and only," Tony grins, ruffling Peter's hair. He looks up at him and he smiles at him. "No, seriously, I don't think I'll be having another kid very soon."

Peter looks up at him and Tony laughs.

"No offense, buddy."

Steve gets out of the couch and crouches in front of Peter and stretches his hand out to shake Peter's. Peter reluctantly goes to do so, letting go of Tony's pant leg.

"Hi, Peter. I'm Steve," Steve says, smiling sweetly.

Steve looks up at Tony, clearly surprised by the fact that Anthony Edward Stark actually is fathering a tiny human being.

"I didn't know you had a kid," He says.

"Do you live under a rock?" Clint asks. 

Natasha snickers and rolls her eyes, taking a sip of her glass of orange juice. Steve rolls his eyes at the archer.

"I try to keep it low-key." Tony shrugs. "He's not too fond of crowds. Makes him anxious. So does paparazzi, but a lot of people can relate. I know I didn't enjoy it," He says.

Steve stands up and looks Tony in the eyes. Looks down to be exact, but let's not go farther into that than we need to.

Natasha strolls over to Peter and hands him a Capri-Sun which he gladly takes, grinning as he sips.

"Wanna go play with your toys?" She asks, and Peter nods excitedly and runs off, Natasha close behind.

Tony smiles as he watches them disappear and as their giggles fade the farther they go down the corrodoor.

"He's cute, Tony," Steve says, drawing Tony put of his thoughts.

"I know," Tony sighs, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
